You cant save me
by JoJo725
Summary: When Peter Pan returns to Wendys house, he discovers her greatgranddaughter. Will Carlie help Peter overcome his obstacles and will Peter help Carlie overcome her depression?
1. The hatbox

For Wendy to be 'nearly thirteen', as said in the movie, she would have to be born around 1882. I came to this after subtracting twelve from 1904, the year the book was written. I am well aware that for the story to take place, Wendy would have to be 123 years old. However, this is a FanFICTION and I choose to make her 101 years of age.

Chapter one

She sat there in the cold, dismal room and shivered. The paper in her shaking hands became unfocused as tears blurred her vision. Two large tears fell on the words 'Carlie Drear', causing the black ink to smudge. Another tear dripped from her chocolate brown eyes, narrowly missing the name 'Wendy Moira Angela Darling'.

Carlie was a troubled girl of thirteen years. Her dark eyes reflected years of past torment and depression. Something inside her had died ages ago and yet, she couldn't bear to let go completely. Something inside her wanted to keep going while the rest of her wanted to finally give up her long struggle. But as she clutched the paper in her hands, whatever inside her that wanted to keep fighting the daily traumas of her life, gave up and quickly became part of the dead hopes and dreams that her body encased. Letting her pain ridden eyes glance upon the Will of her great-grandmother one last time, she sighed.

"My dearest Carlie,

It has been an absolute joy knowing you. I think of you not as my great granddaughter, but as my own child. As you are reading this, it is because I am no longer there to tell you stories and make you tea before bedtime. Because I am no longer with you, I have decided to leave you the things that mean the most to me. In the closet of my room, there is a black hatbox on the top shelf hidden behind a stack of sweaters. In this box, you will find many treasures. It is up to you to find this box and the things inside it. I will watch over you fondly, Carlie. I love you very much. Always remember that.

Love,

Wendy Moira Angela Darling

Quite robotically, Carlie ran to the closet in her great-grandmother's room. The same room where she had read the letter and cried. Taking the box from the high shelf, she brushed a thick coat of dust off the top of the round lid, revealing 'DARLING' written in gold script on the top. Plopping back down on the bed, she set the box in front of her and carefully removed the lid, as though she was scared of what she would discover. But what she saw didn't scare her a bit. Infact, it rather shocked her. A black top hat nested in the box and Carlie knew from all of Wendy's stories that it was John's, Wendy's brother's, hat and he had worn it when he, Wendy, Peter and Michael had flown to Neverland. As Carlie lifted the worn, yet elegant, top hat to get a better look, a few black leather books, a necklace and a tiny thimble fell out of the hat. With a gasp, she picked up the golden chain with the perfect acorn on it. Just as in the stories, the acorn had a perfect, round circle going halfway through it. She placed it around her neck and picked up one of the black books. Leafing through it, she found it was filled with Wendy's girlish, neat writing. Each diary held the words 'Peter Pan' and 'Neverland' on each of its pages. Finally picking up the little silver thimble, her eyes welled up with tears again. This was the true token of Wendy's love for Peter.

Putting the diaries and hat back in the box, Carlie shuffled back to her great-grandmothers bed. She lay on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably as memories of her favorite person came flooding back to her. Stories of Peter and the boys bombarded her mind.

The window of the room was ajar and a cool breeze ruffled Carlie's hair. The same breeze that Wendy had loved so much. A soft tinkle of bells invaded Carlies ears and a shadow appeared on the wall.


	2. 89 years Meeting Peter

Chapter two

"Hello, Wendy!" a voice chirped from the mahogany window sill.

Carlie was not aware of anyone besides herself in the room and did not hear the voice echoing throughout Wendy's room.

"Wendy? Please…" the voice pleaded. "Please don't be mad at me. I had to do it. Don't ignore me, Wendy. Please."

Carlie opened her eyes and found herself looking up a boy around her age. He had tousled blonde hair and blue eyes that held years of joy and happiness. He stood a few inches taller than Carlie and was decked in green skeleton leaves. Around his feet were a few scattered brown leaves falling from his clothing. He had an air of magic, mystery, confidence and cockiness all at the same time.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Carlie was confused. She had never met this boy. But something about him was familiar.

"Because of the boys. I had to take them home with me. Really, I did. The Lost Boys are my brothers."

"Oh… no way." Carlie thought about the boy in Wendy's tales and then shook her head.. "Who are you?

"You've forgotten about me!" he stepped backwards a little bit. "I promised I wouldn't forget about you, Wendy! I thought you would never forget! I thought you loved me, Wendy."

"Peter?"

The blonde boy nodded, painfully.

"I'm not Wendy, Peter."

"Yes you are!" Peter couldn't bring himself to believe that Wendy was not here waiting for him. "You look just like her!"

"No, Peter, I'm not." Carlie whispered softly.

"Then who are you? What have you done with Wendy?" Peter was frantic. He drew his sword and pointed it towards Carlie. He was scared and angry with himself for leaving Wendy that cold February night.

"She isn't here…" Carlies voice trailed off. She always seemed to put others before herself, even if she would be completely miserable in the long run, which she often was.

"Where is she?"

"She passed away, Peter. I'm her great-granddaughter."

Tears filled Peter's eyes. "To who was she married to?"

"She never married. She adopted my grandmother. She waited for you for 101 years, Peter."

Peter found a strange sense of satisfaction that his Wendy had waited 89 years for him. But he didn't understand how she had aged so much.

"But I was only gone a month…" he whispered.

Carlie looked towards the carpeted floor as Peter scanned her face.

"I was really gone that long?"

Carlie nodded.

"Oh…" he frowned and then his sadness was overcome by happiness and excitement. "Come away with me to Neverland!"


End file.
